Guildmates, Forever and Always
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy goes with Loke to the backyard because she needs to settle something once and for all, but what she doesn't know the guild is watching there private talk. But what about Natsu? Well, let's just say things are not as what they seem. Nalu, One-shot, OU.


**I felt like I needed to do this… To be honest, I like lolu, it had its charms… But I wouldn't trade it for Nalu… ever! So I feel like Lucy needs to properly explain to Loki how she really feels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Guildmates, forever and always-

_Start!_

* * *

><p>"Ne Natsu, what do you think Lucy is doing right now?" Happy asked the pink-haired male. Natsu too, was curious what was happening. Ever since the whole ordeal with Tartarus, Lucy has been avoiding Natsu lately. Especially after everything that had happened, Natsu could really use someone to brighten his mood up and Lucy was especially great for that, even if she didn't mean to. Just then a barrel dropped.<p>

"Shh, be more quiet next Cana."

The two duo turned their heads to see most of the guild surrounded by something, as a result of everyone trying to get a glimpse, Cana dropped her barrell by accident. "I know, I know! They're right outside, if they find out we used glass wall by Levy, she'd kill us!" Wakaba mumbled with Macao agreeing under his breath.

"Hey minna(everyone)! What are you doi-" Happy started but got interrupted by a hush of 'Shhh's.

"We're watching Lucy-sans confession!" Juvia squeaked, making sure to keep for voice low. It was clear from their faces that Natsu and Happy were confused. Mirajane took the liberty to explain what was happening at the moment.

"Well, Lucy just went to the back of the guild you see… And she summoned Loke and they are talking privately… So we had Levy conjure up a 'Glass Wall' so we can see and hear what they say but they can't see us watching them. Except if we talk really loud enough, the glass wall will break. We think Lucy's going to accept Loke's love." Even her voice was hushed as she explained it all.

Happy was a bit in a daze, she had teased them but she never expected them to get together… Even the blue exceed had his thoughts who the blonde should end up with… His eyes looked towards Natsu. Still, it's not like he wanted to get in the way of Lucy's happiness, but Happy did wonder what Natsu was thinking.

He took a deep breath and anyone who's seen Natsu's magic in that pose knows what he's going to do. Juvia acted the fastest and began to drown him until Gray signaled her it was enough. Coughing up some water, Natsu groaned a bit before getting his voice back. "What. The. Hell!" More shh's but Natsu couldn't care less.

"You were going to use your dragon screaming to definitely break the mirror's wall." Mira scolded with narrowing eyes that could scare almost anyone. Natsu, however, was defiant. "Your invading her personal private life. If Lucy wants to do it alone, she should do it alone." Natsu's voice was steadily rising and the whole crowd felt the need to call him out for the person 'thing'.

Natsu's been barging into her home since day one, so why wasn't anyone else allowed too? This raised the women in the guild's interests. "LIst- QUICK REEDUS!" Natsu was about to scream again until Reedus, "Oi", drew a miniature train set on the wall quickly before it came to life. Once it did, it started going into a track of circles.

And with a push, courtesy of Mirajane, Natsu landed on the train set, his head resting on the front of the train with the rest of his body on the other cargo stations. Just before, he was ready to defend Lucy's pride but now he's a moaning blob as he started turning green. Mumbling some curses (while also having his hearing blocked from the trains noise's.) the group let him by himself as they began to watch what would unfold between Lucy and Loke.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, did you miss me already?" Loke asked, giving out a charming smile that could melt a dozen hearts. To Lucy though, it was nothing, and that was one of things Loke liked about Lucy. The fact she looked furthermore in someone than just looks. Lucy knew that too, but not in a boasting way.<p>

"Loki, how do you feel about me?" The celestial spirit mage asked the spirit suddenly. "Huh?" Even Lucy knew this was out of the blue but she had to be certain of it. "How do you feel about me?" She repeated. She watched as Loke composed his figure and stood more confidently."I love you Lucy." Loke said, not even batting an eye.

Unlike the rest of the guild watching, Loke knew what path this would lead. "I want us to get married. Even if you're old and I'm still young, I'll still love you. Forever and always." His voice didn't betray him, though there was nothing to betray since he was being truthfully honest. They stared at eachother, straight and hard.

The guild watching in anticipation. The guild knew what would come next. The acceptance. Some of the guildmates even started crying how 'there Lucy' was finding a lad now. What happened next though, surprised them.

Lucy eye's broke away first and diverted to the ground. "I'm sorry" She said softly. "Lucy… We've already done this. Shouldn't you know by now that I won't take a 'no'. C'mon let's go back inside the guild." Loke knew what was happening. The best reaction? Deny. The peekers just let their jaws hang at what happened.

"Loke stop." He did.

"I don't think I can love you more than a friend… Now or when I'm old, it-" "Lucy, look at me." Lucy's gaze still didn't make eye contact and if possible, she seemed to be struggling. Slowly Lucy looked up at Loke only to see an intense ferocity in those eye. Slowly, gaining her courage, she stared at him, but only apologetically. "You've always been an important nakama to me Loke, you know that. It's just that I can't see us as anything more than that. I think it's better if you just give up on me."

Loke actually appeared quite miffled. "I'm not taking that as an answer Lucy, I need a serious reason." The spirit's voice was actually quite borderlining harsh but he knew that he had to do this. Or else he wouldn't quit and he would never know the reason why she wanted him to do in the first place.

"I love someone else." The blonde finally confessed. Loke remained silent to this but inside he couldn't help but feel… hurt.

The guild however was in the middle of a quiet freaking out moment. Just when they thought Lucy rejecting Loke seriously was big news, she dropped a new bomb on them. BUT WHO!? Juvia had to be held back from charging into their talk and engaging into a brawl with the stellar mage.

"Who?"

"I think it's best not too." Lucy admitted much to the guild's displeasure.

"Can you describe to me why him?"

"... I think it's because I can just be natural with him. Not like I'm not with the guild or you but… He just makes me feel special and unique. Again, so does the guild and you but he does it in a different way. Sometimes good and sometimes bad but I love him still the same… Do you understand?" The guild did not however Loke showed a knowing look. "Lucy, you know I simply can't stop lovin-"

"I know but I'm just asking you to acknowledge it. That I love someone else… Even if they don't love me!"

Loke shared a small grin. "That's a bit hypocritical isn't it?" Even Lucy had to chuckle at that. "I just don't want to lead you on Loke, you're an important nakama to me, but I don't think it can be anything more than that."

"Can we atleast try?" Lucy's answer gave no hesitation. "I'm truly sorry, but if I did, it wouldn't be right. Not for you or me.

Loke gave a long sigh and looked out into the distance. Contemplating what to do until finally hanging his head low. "I can never say no to you Lucy… I'll wish you luck, really, but I'll still love you Lucy. It'll be a long time for me to accept that but I can try."

He then revealed a bright and dazzling smile. "But if you EVER change your mind, you know how to call me!" They both laughed with each other. Suddenly a silence ensued, however it was a comfortable one. "If he ever hurts you, I'll come after him." Lucy nodded at this.

"And let him know he's very lucky."

"I will…" Suddenly a sakura-colored petal blew by. It wasn't unusual for petals to flow by here since it was particularly close to the guild, however, it was a lone petal. Lucy's eyes gazed lovingly at it and that's when Loke knew, it was she had truly fallen in love. "Well, I better go and think some things through, I'll always be here Lucy," and with a smile, he poofed.

Slowly, Lucy let the petal flow into the wind and she started to make her way back into the guild. That's when she heard a loud scream followed by grunts of pain. As it turns out, Natsu had actually gotten out of his train ride of discomfort, and screamed the glass broken. What followed next was the guild attacking Natsu for ruining the 'mood'. Lucy though, had no idea so she just walked in on a one-sided match.

"Erm?"

Just then, everyone noticed her and about everyone except Natsu looked embarrassed or ashamed. Of what? She didn't know but she knew better than to ask why. Natsu got off, bruised, and looked accusingly towards the guild before returning his attention on Lucy. "So did you do what you wanna do?" Just then Lucy's mind clicked together.

Natsu had super dragon hearing. Did HE hear her and Loke's conversation? She began blushing. "A-AH Y-Yes!" However, that was not the case. Natsu had been on that train the whole time until he finally pushed himself off at the part where Loke poofed. So Natsu didn't hear ANYTHING at all. "U-Uhm… Can you just forget about that?" She stuttered. Natsu exchanged a confused face. "Uh, sure?"

Lucy still looked flustered and that's when she realized that she left the back door open. "Natsu, you have a sakura petal on your head!" She went and picked it off. "Ah, thanks Lucy!" He stared at the petal for a bit. "Kind of matches my hair don't you think?" Then Lucy's face exploded into cherry red. "I should be getting home! Like right now, BYE MINNA(EVERYONE)!" And like Loke did, she disappeared so fast, but still visible when she left.

Even though Lucy knew he couldn't possibly know what happened, her mind wasn't really at the right place at the moment.

The guild saw what Lucy saw lovingly in that petal earlier. They connected the lines. "Eh? Lucy's such a weirdo." Natsu commented to which the guild just did a loud 'EHHHHH'. But in the midst in the 'EHHHHH' Natsu whispered quietly to himself with a sheepish grin, "But that's why I like her".

* * *

><p><strong>Alright… I know I've been gone… for a long time, but here's another one-shot! I shipped nalu first but in the Fantasia arc, I had a soft spot for lolu (of course nalu over lolu for me but still) and because Loke had made his feelings clear, I think Lucy should have a proper talk with Loke before she starts to date (her husband) Natsu.<strong>


End file.
